Auburn Autumn
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Both Yuu and An are people whose first loves are unrequited and they are almost at a loss of hope to find love. But when they meet, it seems fate can be kind once in a while. Yuu x An
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine. **

* * *

><p>It is another day for her to spend time with her friends, and this time they have fun in a small cafe instead of a mall. Despite the smiles and small laughs she would give them whenever they would make silly talk, inside she is actually upset.<p>

Up to now, she still couldn't get over it.

Since that day when she realized that the man she's in love with is actually in love with his next-door neighbor who is also his boss and the one who he was in love with back in high school, she decided to give up on him because she was sure that he would be happy. She also told both their parents to break off the engagement, and eventually they agreed.

She could see that though he may have troubles with the over-piling of work and the bickering of his workmates, overall he is now more content with his life.

But still, though she's happy that he is content and everything's fine now between both of them, she's still sad because for so long, she has the same feelings of love for him but they were never returned.

Not that she blames him; no one can force another to love him or her. The only thing she could do was persist in her feelings for him for she always clung onto that hope that soon he would feel the same for her but it was all for naught. Her love remains unrequited, and right now the only thing she could wish is for the pain to go away. And a sip of high-demand tea wouldn't help ease it.

* * *

><p>After helping his long-time friend submit the manuscript, he walked back home and immediately cooked himself some dinner that he kept in the fridge since last night.<p>

While waiting for the food to heat in the oven, he thought about that day when he knew he had no hope to win his love. The painful blow on his cheek that continued to sting until today proved that. While confessing his feelings for his friend at that day, all what he got in return is a broken heart. He knows that Chiaki is sorry for rejecting him, but he also had to be honest with what he truly felt even if it hurts.

Chiaki sees him as nothing but his best friend, and nothing more than that. Though his face is unreadable, his mind flowed with the same thoughts about him, along with the questions about why it couldn't be him and what would happen if he was the first to confess. But it's too late now. Now, he's merely the third wheel in the relationship.

Before he could think of any more sad memories, the beeping of the oven snapped him out of his thoughts and he started to eat it with complete silence, not saying anything for the whole time until when he saw he is out of food after checking the fridge again.

"I guess I have to go to the convenience store…" After unplugging everything and locking the doors, he stepped out the house and started to walk down the street, hoping the loud chatter of the people around him would keep him from thinking about his own pathetic, fruitless love for his childhood friend.

When the lights turned green, he crossed the pedestrian lane and he quickly caught a girl who stumbled from running as if she was in a hurry. The first thing he noticed is that the color of her hair is auburn, just like the leaves of autumn. . .

_**To be continued. . . **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p>The girl apologized, heaving out a sigh of embarrassment after muttering her sorry. When she raised her head up, the first thing she saw is the face of the one who caught her. He has unusual light auburn hair with eyes that has a mix of red and brown, along with having a really young and handsome face.<p>

"What's with the rush?" he asked with the tone that would make anyone think that he is scolding her.

"Sorry again, it's just that it's already late and my parents are worried…" She immediately ran after bowing her head and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Just after that sigh he noticed something small but shiny on the ground. When he picked it up, he saw an earring of pure diamond and concluded that it belonged to the girl that bumped (rather hard) onto her.

He turned back to see if there is still any sign of her, but she is nowhere in sight. He's not sure if he'll see her again, but he figured it's best that he hold on to it until such a chance comes when the two of them will meet again, so he put the piece of jewelry in a small pocket of his wallet and continued his way to the convenience store where he bought everything that he needed before heading back home again.

He checked his schedule for tomorrow, it looks like he's going to assist two mangakas whose deadlines are nearing. Since he helped Chiaki submit the manuscript just a while ago, he wouldn't have to go to his friend's studio yet.

In fact, he's not willing to see his friend for a while when it comes to personal matters for he still hasn't gotten over his rejection yet.

It wasn't that difficult to act normal around Chiaki to avoid any arguments or heated discussions, but it wasn't helping the pain he's feeling either. He knew that he would just have to accept the truth that he has ran out of chances and should give up, but a side of him is still not willing to back down and for the first time, he hated how stubborn he is.

But he is already worn out that he let sleep take over his thoughts as his body fell limp on the bed, his reddish eyes slowly closing.

* * *

><p>"An, what took you so long?" her mom asked out of concern. She said sorry for the third time this evening as she ran up her room to change into her home clothes. She got way too caught up in spending time with her friends that it lasted until evening, but it did help a little for she didn't think of Ritsu for most of the time. <em>That<em> she was grateful for.

Only when it was time to sleep and she took off every accessory that she is wearing did she notice that one of her earrings is missing and she panicked. It isn't just any earring, it is an earring that her mother bought for her on her first birthday and she wouldn't allow herself to lose such an important gift.

Believing that it is just somewhere in the room, she searched every nook and cranny but found nothing and she could feel the guilt giving pain to her heart for losing something so valuable.

It is normal for people to value their parents gifts so much, that she didn't have to feel pathetic at the loss but instead, just guilty. She is guilty for being a klutz, rushing her way and losing it from bumping into someone.

Not that she blamed the man, whoever he was, she blamed herself. But as it is already evening, worrying too much about it would have to be put to a pause as she cleaned herself and fell asleep, facing the wall and away from everything else.

But it wasn't just the earrings she is worried about. She still can't get over Ritsu even though she made her decision about their engagement and about her leaving him alone. She need help, but there is no one to confide into but herself.

_**To be continued. . . **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Good work!" everyone bid before leaving, and Yuu made his way out as well, helping all the mangakas who were in need of his help today. There's nothing left to do but go back home and rest. As he thought that the weather would be calm, a few drops hit his head and he saw the ground slowly getting wet with clear dots of water and the sound of the rain got louder and louder.<p>

Lucky for him, he brought himself an umbrella in case it would rain and he continued walking. All the while, he remembered that under this strong rain was also when he argued with his arch-nemesis for Chiaki's love.

They exchanged nothing but threats and harsh words, which proved how he and Hatori hate each other to the very core, and that mutual hatred is what made it hard for the two of them to act like friends or at least good acquaintances.

But the kind-of-unexpected happen, he met the girl again whose earring he kept from the hope that he could see her again and return it to her.

It seems she didn't notice him as he could see her looking in the bookstore from outside through the wide glass window. He slowly approached the girl, who seemed too taken in with the paperback books.

"Hey." He almost gasped when she made a brief squeak of shock. Then he noticed the light gold-brown eyes widen when she looked at him.

"You're the one from last night." she pointed out, and he rolled his eyes from how shocked she sounded as he went ahead and took out his wallet where the earring is.

"This..." After fiddling with the pockets, he took out the small diamond and held it out towards her. "...is yours, right?" Her eyes widened even more at the jewelry and immediately snatched it from his hands but he didn't care as she put it back on her ear and thanked him.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." His hand made a dismissing gesture as he said that and he almost left but the girl called out to him, telling him to wait.

He turned around and her face gave him the impression that she's trying to say something. "Saying thanks to you is not enough, since these earrings are extremely important to me. So... can you come with me to the coffee house?"

"_It's just to thank him. Nothing more. But why am I blushing or at least... why is my face burning?_" She clamped her lips tight to not ask herself that question out loud.

"Alright." The intense heat went off her face when he answered that, looking calm and not one sight of being bothered by the expression on her face. Maybe she did feel her face burning up but she was glad she wasn't blushing.

Now she gained her composure and held out her hand, like how one would do when introducing themselves. "By the way, I'm An Kohinata."

In return, he stated his name to her and their hands met just when the still air became a cool, swirly breeze.

_**To be continued. . . **_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p>The cafe isn't that much crowded. There are only a few people, but the employees do their jobs without complaint. Both sat across each other on a seat just beside the window where they could see the streets outside.<p>

They are the quietest among the few customers there. Yuu didn't bother to look at the menu, as he already knows what he wants and An continues look at him then to the menu once in a while until the waitress appeared.

"So what will you have?"

"Just coffee for me." Yuu answered, counting how much yen he has with him. "Same with me. Except, add it with a strawberry sundae." answered An, setting the menu aside.

"Okay. I'll be ready with your order." After the waitress collected the menus, she left. "So..." An trailed off, trying to find something normal to say. "What's your occupation?"

He didn't seem to be bothered by the question. He just calmly answered it. "A freelance assistant mangaka. What's yours?"

"I don't exactly have a job yet. My parents said that they'll be the ones who'll find a job for me." It seemed kind of embarrassing that for her age of 25, she doesn't have a job yet. "But before, I worked a few part-time jobs."

"I see." An noticed, he sounds so aloof. Not anti-social, just aloof. As if he doesn't talk to people that much. She wanted to ask him about that, but that would just make her look too nosy to him so she kept herself shut.

"I wonder, why is that earring so important to you? I always know girls are careful with their things, but your case is different." he asked. He remembered her having a really anxious face that suddenly turned to relief when he presented the earring to her.

"Well, my mom gave me these since I was one, and they've been in my family for a long time now." He immediately understood, and asked no more when the same waitress arrived with two mugs of coffee and a cup of ice cream. Serving it on the table, Yuu paid his tip in advance along with An's share and they were left alone yet again.

Awkward silence. Their ears start to hear the humming of the aircon from saying nothing. Neither could speak up, and just took small sips of their coffee.

An started to eat a spoonful of ice cream when she noticed Ritsu, just outside the cafe, looking extremely exhausted from work. He is even holding two a plastic bag containing several energy drinks and he's drinking one at the moment.

Her eyes flashed with sadness, her gaze turning to her lap to distract herself from her lost love. This did not go unnoticed by Yuu, who grew wary. "What was that just now?"

She nearly flinched, but she's not mad at him for noticing. She did make it too obvious after all. "No. I'm just reminded about a while ago, at that bookstore. A friend of mine will have a birthday this March." That was the best excuse she could make.

"Well, if that's what you say." He knew she was lying. He saw that sad look in her eyes. But he doesn't want to pressure her about it. They just met and it would make him too rude to her.

"So this friend of yours, does he or she like books?" Though he saw the change of expression in her, he didn't see the man who she was looking at. "That friend is a he. And I know he always loved books for as long as he can remember. It's like his passion."

The kindness in her eyes. It was already obvious to him. He is an assistant of a few mangaka who draw shoujo manga, and he had long since grown accustomed to the life of the characters in that genre. She likes that person. But the fact that she only called him a friend, it means they're not together.

"I see. Then I hope you get him something he'll like." That was all he could say. He can't say he read between the lines and put the pieces together and knows the truth.

They were finished soon after, and An passed her phone to him. "You want to lose this so I can give it back to you when we meet again?" he joked, not laughing or chuckling. An let out a short laugh. "No. Can you give me your number? I really owe you one."

He complied quietly, tapping on the buttons with fast fingers and after adding them to her contacts he gave it back to her. Then he took out his phone and dialed eleven numbers which he memorized after a quick peek at her contacts.

Before he could say until next time, he saw that her face immediately went red. It was not from blushing, he was sure. She felt feverish. "Oh, sorry about this. I can take care of myself, I'll just go to the convenience store and buy some medicine."

"I'll go with you. You look like you'll pass out anytime soon." She can't deny it. She suddenly felt fatigue all over her body that she wanted to rest already. She nodded her head, allowing him to walk with her there. But he paid for the medicine and the water himself, and helped her drink it. It is already six, night started to fall.

Both took the same taxi and it headed to An's home first, since she said it is nearer. "Will you ever stop doing favors for me?" she asked, as some kind of a joke.

"You gave me back my mom's gift and now you help me when I got sick out of the blue. Though you may give this aura of being a little kept to yourself, I can say you're a nice person." she blurted out, honesty in her words.

He could feel shock. No one told him that in such a direct way. Chiaki may have told him that he is a really good friend, but it was the first time he's called nice. The literal word.

"No need for flattering." he said instead, resting his elbow on the armrest, watching the moon slowly appear on the sky. The vehicle came to a stop, and he noticed the two-story house, large and almost looks... classic.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll pay you back one day." Before stepping in the gate, she waved goodbye and he nodded in return, watching her disappear from sight as the taxi departed again, this time heading for his house.

"So, is that your girlfriend?" the driver asked, who seemed kind of friendly. "No. We just met." he replied, his eyes turning back to the sky. "Really? Well do you have someone right now?"

He knew that the driver is just being nice, so he couldn't find it in him to lash out from the man asking him about his love life. "There is someone, but nothing is going to work out between us." _Not now, not ever, _he finished in his head.

His hand probed his cheek, and the sting came back. His teeth gnashed together but made no sound. He hated the pain so much. "_I really have to deal with this some time soon._" he thought, knowing he can't keep up with the pain forever.

_**To be continued. . . **_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p>An went back to the bookstore a few days later, to buy her gift for Ritsu. She grabbed a paperback book entitled 'The Lonely Summer' and paid a thousand yen for it. Today is his birthday, and she quickly went for the apartment that he lives in.<p>

Whether she got over him or not, the one thing she can at least do is go to him and give him a gift, as a friend and not as a fiancee or as a lover. The taxi stopped a few blocks away from the apartment, and she walked at the rest of the path, going inside the apartment. He's said to be in the twelfth floor, so she went in the elevator and pressed the right buttons.

The lights above her slightly blinked, the motion of the elevator going up made her body still, and the small humming of the machines rang in her, she heard the 'ding' sound when the light reached the button '12' and the doors opened for her to step out.

Her feet walked along the path, looking for his room. Though she doesn't know what exactly is his room number, she already found out when a door opened and Ritsu stepped outside, silently slipping some stack of paper's in the mailbox of the door next to his and succeeded.

"Ricchan." she called in a light voice and he heard her. "Oh. Hi, An-chan." he greeted, standing up straight since he was crouching a while ago to mail the papers.

"Why are you here?" he asked, as she walked closer to him. "Of course, since it's your birthday." she pouted, while giving him the book covered in plastic.

"Some say it's a really good book, so I chose this as my gift for you. Happy birthday, Ritsu." "Thanks. I still haven't got the time to buy or read this yet." he said, taking the book and watching it with awe.

"I'm glad you like the book. I have something to do, so I'll be leaving now." Waving goodbye, she takes her leave but halfway to the elevator, she stopped.

"So, how's it going with your love? Is it all okay?" she wanted to make sure for the second time. If it's a no, then she will feel even more upset. Her heart pounded, anxious for the answer. Her hand tightly held her other arm, her back facing her love. Her lips try to let out a whimper but she doesn't let herself show her hurt.

In this view, Ritsu would only see her as a friend asking from concern and nothing more, not an ex-fiancee still holding on to the little hope that maybe... just maybe...

"He's still irritating, but... there's nothing bad between us. Nothing bad to worry about." he replied, and she knows that he's not lying. He sounds so calm, no crack in his voice. Since she knows that he's a horrible liar, she could see if he's telling the truth or not, and he just told her the truth.

Give up was something she tried to do, and now, that's something she must do. "I see. Then..." to not make her suspect that she's feeling down, she turned around and flashed a sweet smile that seemed convincing enough. "I'm glad for you two. Later."

Her hands clasped together, suddenly feeling the cold air around her that felt warm just a while ago. She didn't ask to how could it be, for nobody would answer her anyway.

She could feel the grief drowning her from the inside, and nothing helped to calm her. Even spending a few minutes looking at the sun set didn't work either, but it worked in distracting her eyes from visualizing the images in her head.

Once in a while she sipped from her juice carton, and since she's been dwelling on the pain of loss for a while now it started to numb but she knew it was just temporary until it would come back, as agonizing as a fresh and deep wound.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She turned to where the familiar voice came from.

"So you enjoy the watching the sun fall down like this?" Yuu asked, sitting a few inches away.

"It's not a hobby, but I don't have anything to do." she answered. "Your work is over?" He nodded, and took a sketchbook he bought a few days ago that he still hasn't drawn on yet. Right now, he's not sure if he'll be able to draw Chiaki again.

They're still friends, but whenever he would try to draw him sleeping on the couch or gorging himself with food, failed. His hands would shake before he would draw, and now that their friendship is changed a little due to him advancing on his friend, one of those changes is that they can't go back exactly to what they were before.

And now that the brunette knows that one reason why he likes to draw him is because he's in love with him, it might make things worse between them. Since then the sketchbook which was full of drawings of him is stored in a drawer in his room.

It would be best if he wouldn't even touch that again. He started to draw the view of the sunset illuminating the lake, along with the ripples of the water. He let An watch him, for it would do no harm for anybody.

Like an expert he paid attention to every detail and shading, making sure to not make any mistake at all. He's used to drawing backgrounds for manga scenes, but it's the first time he would draw the sun fall.

"You're good in drawing. Expected from a manga assistant." An complimented, slowly being distracted from thinking about Ritsu. "Thanks for that." he replied nonchalantly, and after adding the last details, he put it back in his bag and started to talk to her. After all, he has nothing else to do; just like her. And he might sulk again if he goes back home.

"You read manga, or literature?" he asks. "Neither. I'm not actually the reading type of person, but of course there are some books I read, but only very few. If it comes to manga, well I used to read one or two back then."

A simple conversation. That would do. "By the way, what kind of authors do you exactly assist? You said you're freelance."

"Anybody as long as they're in need of another hand. I'm pretty flexible in the manga industry. About the authors, most of them are those who use pseudonyms and their main genres are slice-of-life and romance."

"That's nice. I can tell that you get good pay." He nodded in agreement. "You said that as of now you don't have a job, right?" She nodded to him. "Can you draw?" She nodded again, wondering where this is leading to. Yuu is unaware that he's acting as open as he is towards Chiaki, but of course still a little reserved but he knows he came off as kind of hard to befriend to some people.

"I can help you get a job in the manga industry." Quick friendship. Like with Chiaki, but he is also unaware of that fact. "I'm not sure about that, I did say I can draw but I might not be good enough."

In response, he took out the sketchbook once again and gave it to her, along with his pencil. "Draw something. I'll see then if it's good enough or not." he said, and she blushed a little but she accepted it and started to draw at the second page.

Only when he's waiting for her to finish, he realize that's he's so open to her, even if they aren't even that close yet. But as he only has a few friends, it's okay. She's someone who he's sure is not anybody strange, which allows him to feel comfortable when she's in his presence.

"Here." she muttered as she passed both the sketchbook and the pencil to him. He took it and is surprised that she is quite the artist. "Not bad. Your art's similar to one of the mangakas I work for."

"I'll think about it if I will work. This is all a little sudden, to be honest, but I'm grateful anyway." she answered, offering her juice to him. Since she only took small sips, there is still half of it. "Oh, thanks." he replied before sipping on the straw.

"I remember that time when you bumped into me, you said that your parents are worried about you since it was already late in the evening. Do they think you're still a teenager?" he asked, letting a short huff that's meant to be a laugh. "No. It's just them being parents, being worried for their children even if they're already past the point of being babied." she replied after a chuckle.

"And by now, it's already considered evening. Aren't you going to go back home?" he said, with a cool tone. "Oh well, they won't be home until almost midnight due to work. Tonight, I can stay out late for as long as I want."

"Oh. Look, the moon's already up high." he points to the sky, and An is amazed by the full moon. "I don't get to view the sky from here nowadays." she thought, and Yuu sees the pure bliss in An's eyes.

Opposed to the sad look she showed at the cafe, she looks completely happy. He wishes he could also show that expression, because even without a mirror to show him, he knows he gives either emotionless or solemn looks.

"It's really nice, when the moon's full." An admitted, slowly falling on the grass to rest her back. He silently nodded at her comment, and now he started to draw the background of the moon surrounded by a million stars, giving faint light to the lake which never ceased to give gentle ripples that gives some people the illusion that they're creating spirals.

Quietly, An watches the sky while Yuu draws the surrounding. Drawing backgrounds while using the place he's viewing as models is not so bad, after all. He could use a change of pace.

Soon, it was already time to leave. They bid goodbye through waving their hands, and went their separate ways. He didn't go home first. He first went to the drug store, where he saw a small box of pills. They're the ones that didn't need a prescription by the doctor, but he knows the pills have a way of easing emotional pain as well as lack of sleep.

He paid for two of them and headed for home via a taxi, and turned on the lights. It's empty as usual, nobody there to greet him. Looking at the living room with the small table and the pillows used for sitting, he imagined him and Chiaki sitting across each other, having a few drinks and eating some fried rice, and sharing a few stories then laugh.

It might just be them being friends or lovers, but now that man can no longer go into his house on his own. Because of what he did the last time he visited, and because of Hatori's possessiveness.

The pain that he'll be all alone in the house caused him to rush to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water from the closet and he took in one pill. It tastes bitter, matching how he feels.

And then, when his phone made an alarm that he forgot to turn off, he realized that he has one unread message from five hours ago. He may not have noticed it. He read it nonetheless and read the quite long text.

_Hey, you want to go watch the cinemas with me tomorrow? I know it's sudden and I'm supposed to call you about it, but I have to watch out for Tori finding out and lashing out at me for it. Nothing much, but it's been a while since we ever hang out. What do you say, as a friend? I'll wait for your reply._

'As a friend'. Painful. But he replied with only 'sure' and that's it. He wanted to take another pill, but he regained his self control before he could pop the second one out.

Not bothering to put the medicine in the closet, he washed himself before collapsing on the bed to sleep, his hair still dripping wet.

_**To be continued. . . **_


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p>Yuu waited for Chiaki to come, and it's already been ten minutes that felt too long to be just a few minutes. He kills time through reading a shonen manga, but he stopped halfway when his friend already arrived, carrying a bag full of fast food.<p>

"So that's why you took so long." he muttered, sounding a little harsh. He wanted to get it over with already, for he's not yet ready to face him. But the pill did have an effect by allowing him to not dream about his friend in his sleep, for he does that everyday with the exception of last night.

"Sorry. Tori already left for work so I had to go and buy my breakfast here." The explanation made him frown but he looked to his right to hide it. "When will you ever learn how to cook?" he scolded, starting to find his friend's laziness more annoying than he thought it would be. Maybe it's just the stress.

"Oh well, I bought extra for you. Here's a large cheeseburger and some fries." Handing the said food to him, Yuu accepted it with a small thank you and munched on the food.

"Well, what movie do you want to watch?" he asked, hiding his impatience. He starts to wonder if his odd mood today is another effect from the pills.

They quietly headed for the cinemas, and he lets his friend pay for the tickets and get seats at the front row. He's not willing to chat with him today, unlike before when they would casually talk about the fun stuff.

As he frowns and looks in the distance as they walk inside a movie house, Chiaki looked at him for a moment with worry but he doesn't say anything. Yuu goes out to buy more food, since he knows that his friend is one hell of a glutton.

He also saw it as an excuse to not stay too close to him. That wasn't helping at all. Now, he's more suspicious if the pill he took last night is having its bad side effects work on him.

But it's actually the fact that all the bad emotions in him are welling up and at the point of blowing that caused his strange behavior towards Chiaki. As if they're never friends at all, though they've been friends for a long time.

He brought two pills with him, but he tries to not take down one if it might make things worse. All what he does is just down one whole bottle of cold water just to calm him down even just a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Here you go. Popcorn and whatever else you might like." he said indifferently, passing it all to the brunette who said thank you right after gorging himself with a long cheesedog. "So, when are you going to start doing your next manuscript?"<p>

"Maybe next week." In response, his ear got pinched and this surprised him. "What was that for?"

"Procrastinating again? If you keep on doing that you'll just make things worse for Hatori though he's already used to your laziness. Learn to take responsibility for once." Slowly, he's feeling normal and friendly as he would with Chiaki, and this is a relief for him.

Chiaki sighed, "I know, I know. I guess I'll start tomorrow." Yuu didn't say anything anymore when the big screen in front of them started to play a few commercials until the movie started playing.

His fingers endlessly tapped on the armrest while watching the movie. Once in a while, he would bite off a cheese waffle while Chiaki just gorged on the two large cans of popcorn nonstop.

He resisted chuckling at his gluttony, and none of the two spoke to each other. Both just focused on the movie, and Yuu sighed when the movie's over.

And also, through the whole time, he recollected in what to say to Chiaki about resolving everything, about fixing everything so that he won't have to dwell on it anymore, dwelling on his unrequited feelings.

Right now, he's having a small talk with the brunette. It felt good, as if nothing ever happened. "The next volume of The Kan will be released this weekend, right?"

"I guess. But there's no precise release date so far." he replied, and could see the glint of excitement in Chiaki's bluish-gray eyes. "You want to get some ice cream?"

"But you don't like sweets."

"I'll just grab some drinks. And when was the last time you ate ice cream?"

"Eight months ago. Work really is piling up. The only sweets I get to eat is cake." Chiaki sighed with an unhappy expression, remembering how he almost collapsed some time before due to not eating anything.

"Figures. If only you'd learn to get your work done in time, you wouldn't have to worry about losing so much time." he joked, and both chuckled. Chiaki knows he's also being lectured for laziness, but he's kind of used to it now.

And before he could finally talk to the brunette about it, a tall man appeared before them and Yuu merely narrowed his eyes at Hatori, who most likely saw them by coincidence and approached them. "Um... well... we're just..." Even though the man didn't say anything against them, Yuu decided to make things clear.

"Don't worry, nothing bad happened. We just watched the movies." There was a time ago when Chiaki told him of how his lover didn't want him to go with him alone, from the fear that he might do something, which is why he quickly defended his friend to avoid anything bad.

The tension appeared between both rivals again, and Chiaki nearly shuddered. But for some reason, it's not as strong like before, as if the tension is only light.

"If you don't believe me or him, then it's your loss. Don't be so possessive and controlling, or he might lose his interest in you." he muttered to Hatori, who still maintained his poker face.

He waves goodbye to Chiaki, who merely waved back at him and he left.

It would have to be another time when he would say things to his friend about everything. Lucky enough, he doesn't feel too depressed to take a pill, but he did feel disappointed for one of his chances to fix everything was ruined.

Maybe by the next time he'd go to the studio to help Chiaki with work, that would be good enough. Once they're over for the day and the other assistants left, that's the best time.

He decided to buy himself some coffee, and finished it just as he walked outside. It's strangely cold though winter is already over, and he zips his jacket to shield himself from the cold.

It would be pointless to go back home, and he has no work today for nobody sent him a mail, so he just let himself walk and walk while the material of his jacket keeps him warm. As his feet make sounds every time they step on the concrete, he noticed that he's not feeling much pain anymore.

Maybe it's the pills.

Maybe it's because he patched things up with Chiaki a little and will add the final touches to repair the whole thing soon enough.

He notices a small apartment complex that he knows is kind of near to his house, and just as he passed through it, he heard An's voice saying goodbye to someone as she walked out. She noticed him, and quickly walked to him while saying hello. "It's kind of a coincidence now that we always bump into each other." she smiled, and he gave his own small smile.

But it didn't remove the stressed look in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're kind of pale."

He shook his head, so that he won't worry her. "I didn't get much sleep." he excused. Soon, he felt the cold dissipating so he unzipped his jacket and kept it open, and An answered. "So, who do you want me to work for?"

"Eh?"

"You told me last night that you'd get me a job in the manga industry."

"That was just a suggestion."

"Well, I would like to get a job now, since I'm going to be moving in this place. I don't want to become a burden to my parents anymore, and I can't keep relying on their money forever." she replied, putting her hair at her back as some hanged on her shoulders.

"But, before I get you a job, you have to know first about manga and how to make manga. That goes for everyone who applies for a job in the same field." he said, and both walked down the street.

"I know that. So, can you teach me? You're the only friend I know who knows the stuff when it comes to manga. Ricchan is another, but he's extremely busy with work so I can't ask from him."

His eyebrows raised up slightly. "Ricchan?"

"He's the friend that I mentioned in the cafe, who likes books and literature." _Oh, so he's the one she likes_, he thought. "Why would he do manga? There is a separate division for literature."

"It's a long story. But let's just say there's a mix-up or something like that." she shrugged, and unknowingly to her, they're getting closer and closer to Yuu's house. "That's kind of common." he commented.

"Where do you exactly work?" she asked. "Marukawa Publishing. But I don't have a specific division where I am assigned to. I am freelance after all, but some of my authors are from Emerald."

"What's Emerald?"

"One of the divisions in Marukawa, which handles the shoujo genre. Believe me or not, the people who work there are 95% male." Her eyes went wide with disbelief. "Really? Male editors who assist female authors, that sounds odd."

She almost fell forward when Yuu suddenly stopped walking. "This is my home." Aside from Chiaki, she's the second person to ever come with him to his house. Way back then, there were a few times when he and the brunette would watch movies with junk food and soda on the side.

"So we're pretty near to each other now?"

"Once you move in the apartment over there, yes that's true." He slid the door open, and allowed her to enter first before him, and An noticed the complete silence. "You live alone?" He nodded, not wanting to explain why.

"Here's a seat. I'll go grab some few drinks. You want juice or just water?" he asked, trying to be as hospitable as he can. "Juice."

In a minute, he came back with two glasses of mango juice, and some materials that's used for making manga. "This much?" she asked, examining the tools and the blank paper sheets.

"Yes. So teaching you might take a while. And this is kind of awkward for me, since I've never taught someone before about this." he asked, sighing and arranging them in place at the table. "I'm sorry that I asked that of you. I just couldn't help but blurt it out."

Since it's warm inside as opposed to the cold outside, she takes off her jacket.

_**To be continued. . . **_


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is Shungiku Nakamura's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p>There could be one word to describe the whole lesson: mind-blowing. An didn't have much difficulty catching up with everything he told her, but she never realized she had to learn a <em>lot<em>. There are so many equipment used, how to use each, and this and that, but she didn't forget a single thing. Though she had to learn so many, not even one hour has passed. "I guess, I can take the job now. Who will I be working for?"

"Kobayashi and Ishikawa seems to be in need of extra help, but maybe Shimizu is the best choice."

"Who is Shimizu?"

"Aki Shimizu. He writes slice-in-life manga, which is a little easier than the other genres. But people are more focused on either shoujo romance or shounen action that his works are kind of left out. Not abandoned but left out. All the mangas he made really good but some people are fickle and picky about the genre that they should read, that only little recognize his work. Aside from me he has two other assistants but it's not enough and he's going in a writer's block. This is rare for me to feel for other mangakas, but I feel sorry for him."

An said nothing after hearing the full name. Her eyes became a little wider than they should be, but her face turned to normal again just as before she could get noticed. She smiled softly, but also nervously, "Hearing that, I feel sorry for him too. He'd do good. But I don't want to be an exclusive assistant." He nodded in understanding, and she looked at the time. "I guess, I'll apply. But for now it's just freelance."

"It's understandable." When An stood up, he blurted, "You called me a friend, a while ago. When you said about me being the other friend you know who has experience in manga."

She smiled, "It's nothing. I don't have much friends that are boys, and mostly my relationships with men are no more but flings. And I told you that you're a nice person even if you seem kept."

"I'll be going. Tell me when I'm ready to meet him." He takes something from his jacket and gave her a carton of juice, like the one she gave him that night.

"Wow, thanks. To tell you, orange is my favorite juice flavor." Those were her last words before she left, and all what he did is just slump on the couch and watch whatever it is that appeared on the TV.

He remembered when she tried using each equipment to test it out, that she also has flawless hands with nimble and light fingers. "_It's common to see that in girls..._" That loud thought drowned out the chatter of the characters speaking in the screen.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, she knows that she has to familiarize herself with the works of the one who she will be working with so she borrowed some mangas written by Aki Shimizu and read it like a machine, again and again. The day after that fortnight, she finally moved in to the place that the owner kindly reserved for her.<p>

The apartment she'll start to live in from now on isn't such a bad place. Like the last time when she viewed it, it's still brand new and without any speck of dust. With a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and of course the nice living room, she wouldn't have a problem at all living away from her parents.

Something vibrated near her hip, and she dug in her pocket where the phone rang. She didn't even look at who called just as she placed the mobile next to her ear. "Hello?"

"_It's time. You already applied, right?_"

"I did. You told me that all the studios are in Marukawa."

"Right. So, Shimizu's studio's there as well, in the fourth floor..."

Her hands wrote down the exact location, and she was already on her way. The studio wasn't that far, all what she has to do is cross a few streets and there she was, standing in front of the tall, large, and wide building which is Marukawa Publishing.

The doors immediately opened just as she stood in front of it, and walked in. There's a vague smell of cigarette but she ignored it and headed for the building.

"Okay, 4th floor..." With a press of the button, the elevators opened in a matter of seconds and she pressed 4. It didn't take long until she's there, but immediately someone collapsed just as she walked out. "Ughh... sorry, miss..." She didn't hesitate to bend down and pick the man up, who unbelievably looks younger than her and wears a brown shirt with charcoal pants with sneakers of the same color. "What happened?"

"The cycle's gone all messed up..."

"Cycle?"

With a look at her face and the fact that she doesn't know about the 'cycle', he got a little curious. "You're new, aren't you?" She nodded and he sighed, regaining a bit of his energy. "As I thoguht. It's rare to see girls in this floor, unless if they're assistants." She nodded, "I'm only in freelance work, and now's my first day. I don't have an exact career yet, so this will do for now."

"Figures." She frowned at his reply, but she knew that he didn't mean it in a bad way. "Umm... where is this studio?" She handed over a small sheet of paper to him and with one glance he pointed to her back. "Thanks." She almost turned back, but she forgot one thing. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Shouta Kisa, an editor in Emerald." he shrugged, and she had no problem with saying her name. "My name's An Kohinata. Hope we meet again soon enough." Kisa shrugged again and they went the opposite ways, Kisa walked back to his office and An headed for the studio.

* * *

><p>Quietly, her feet stopped walking and her eyes looked at a door that the same to all others, the only thing different is the tag that's hanging on each so no one would get confused. She opened the door and saw four people taking a break from work, by drinking cups of warm latte.<p>

They stopped drinking when she closed the door. She got tense, but remained confident nonetheless.

"Hello. I'm An Kohinata, who'll assist you starting today." she greeted with a bow to show politeness to the people there. Aside from Yuu, there are two boys and one girl. The first boy has reddish-brown hair and green eyes, the girl has pale yellow hair and purple eyes, and the second boy has bluish-black hair and silver eyes.

"It is her." Yuu said, to wash off the slight disbelief in their faces. The atmosphere's awkward, but the visible bags under their eyes made it clear that they're tired and may not have much energy to greet her cheerfully. She would understand.

First, Yuu pointed to the girl who waved a little with a strained smile, possibly for she's a little worn out. "This girl here is Ayane Hayashi." Then he moved to the redhead, who did the same hand wave that Izumi did but without the smile. "The one beside her is Takumi Sakakibara. And you know who the last one is."

She turned to the last one, who looked at her with unpredictable eyes. "Aki Shimizu, right? I'm looking forward to working with you, for as long as I can."

Both exchanged strange glances at one another. "Yuu told me here that you have some skills with drawing, and knows the basics in this field of making the storyboards and such. Glad to have another hand." They shook hands, but she immediately pulled away but not so suspiciously. "You're taking a break?"

"We're actually done for the day, and decided to have a little more time with coffee. You can join us, Kohinata-san." Ayane said, offering her an extra cup that was supposed to be for herself. "Sure. Allows me to get to know you better."

First meetings can be awkward, but she enjoyed the short coffee time with them nonetheless. But Aki's eyes looked back at her once in a while. "_So he still remembers..._" Guilt filled her whole self up until the throat but she won't let it show in her face.

_**To be continued. . .**_


End file.
